Posh Tarts and Whiskey Bottles
by Gem6
Summary: My first attempt at some Galex.
1. Chapter 1

This was written ages ago when I wrongly assumed I'd actually be any good at Ashes fic's I started well but it slipped away from me, see note on bottom ;-)

* * *

She was watching him; he could feel her eyes on him, why didn't she just come over instead of trying to get him to come to her? He wasn't going to move, hell she was probably still pissed off at something he'd said earlier, he was past the point of being able to remember what he'd said to her during the day now.

The whiskey bottle sat in front of him, just enough for another glass left, Sam Tyler was right he thought miserably, he was an over the hill, overweight, nicotine stained, borderline alcoholic with an unhealthy obsession with male bonding, although since they'd all come to London the male bonding thing had gone out of the window, he preferred to sit by himself either at the bar or at the next table to his team, lamenting the fact times had changed, he was no longer the true Manc Lion, just another face in the changing police world, an outdated copper with outdated methods, it wouldn't be long before the likes of Scarman brought him down, locked him up and threw away the key.

"Ah Senor Hunt, no pretty lady?"

"She's over there" He jerked his head backwards in their general direction; luckily Luigi got the hint and made himself scarce. Pouring the last of the whiskey into his glass he heard Ray speak;

"Go an sit with the guv, we don't need you over 'ere, no disrespect ma'am" Ray added quickly as an afterthought

"He can move his arse over here if he wants company. Ray can I ask you a question?"

"Spose so"

"You know the guv better than any of us, does the Gene Genie ever get lonely?"

He listened intently ready to tear a strip off Ray if he revealed too much about him, the Genie does not get lonely as he'd told Bolly once.

"Course 'e does, that's why 'e likes you so much you give 'im something to do, since we been down 'ere he's been lost almost"

"What have I got to do with this?" She wondered aloud

"Alex! You must be blind, the guv likes you more than the usual take 'em home, shag 'em and chuck 'em out" Ray almost announced to the whole room

"Raymundo, she may be a mouthy tart but she's still your superior show 'er some respect and stop pissing talking about me" Gene slurred

"Yes guv, sorry guv, sorry ma'am"

Alex smiled at him "One more question?"

"Alright" Ray sighed

"What happened to his wife?" Alex lowered her voice

"Not my business ma'am, talk to the guv"

"I'm asking you not him"

"She left 'im for another bird" He whispered

"Oh my god…." Alex was cut off by Luigi

"Senorita _please_"Gene was drunkenly going on about poncy Italian scum.

He could feel her presence before she spoke, even in his inebriated state he knew she was going to chastise him

"I'm taking you home" She said quietly, hand on his arm

"Piss off" He growled, damn she was willing to take him home pissed as he was.

His first thought as he stumbled through the door of his flat was that she had driven the Quattro, the bloody cheek. She left him to get ready for bed before coming back into the room

"I'll see you in the morning Gene" She turned to leave, torn between looking back at the almost comatose Gene and walking straight out

"Bols….." Luckily she was spared the decision by Gene "Stay"

"I'd almost consider it if you weren't so pissed"

"Mouthy posh tart" He said forcefully

"Alright, but you'll regret it in the morning"

* * *

If anyone of you fabulous Ashes fic'ers want to pinch this, play around and finish it, please do, you're more than welcome to it :-)

I promise this is my first and last attempt at some Galex!


	2. Chapter 2

This is for everyone who reviewed the first chapter and everyone who has since encouraged me to keep going....This is for you :-)

* * *

She waited until he was asleep before crossing swiftly to what she assumed to be his wardrobe.

Glancing back she cautiously opened the door, she gasped as she realised he hung his shirts in colour order. Picking out the tattiest looking one, she shed her top and trousers and slipped the shirt on.

She caught sight of herself in the mirror- her tiny frame engulfed by his huge shirt, padding back to the bed she slid under the covers, smiling softly as Gene moaned in his sleep.

Alex knew there would be an argument in the morning, after all she was wearing one of his shirts in his bed. Looking across at his sleeping form this was far easier than she'd thought it would be. She could feel the warmth emanating from his body as she reached out to touch him, she froze as he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like her name.

Was he dreaming about her? Or was it just because she was there? Satisfied that he had gone back to sleep she gently rested her hand on his shoulder, soft warm skin was all she found , feeling braver she danced her hand lightly down his arm, across his chest and abdomen covered by the hideous but strangely appealing vest.

Surprising herself yet again at the sheer bulk of this man, deciding to take a chance, she skimmed her hand across the bulge in his boxer shorts, what was it he'd said? Oh yes, bigger in every department. She jumped as his hand grabbed her wrist;

"I may be pissed but that doesn't mean you can cop a feel" He growled menacingly

"I wasn't…Gene let go, you're hurting me"

"What gives you the right to do that?" He asked softly, the hurt evident in his voice

"I just….wanted to see if it was true….please let go, you're hurting me Gene" She pleaded with him as his grip tightened

"Get out" Gene's voice was dangerously soft

Alex left as quickly as she could, tears stinging her eyes, not wanting to go home she found herself by the river. Looking carefully to the right she could see the barge where she was lying twenty seven years in the future, looking down she realised she was still wearing Gene's shirt under her leather jacket, she felt strangely comforted as if he were nearby.

Alex entered CID cautiously the next morning aware that Gene was probably still angry about last night.

"Ma'am, what happened to your wrist?" Shaz spoke first having noticed that her wrist was angry red and purple

"I got caught doing something I shouldn't" She looked up aware of Gene's eyes on her

"Give you a belt did he? About time too" Ray spoke up

"You wouldn't say that if you knew who it was, actually you probably would, you like a bit of rough don't you?" She spat nastily

"Was it that Evan bloke ma'am?" Shaz asked

"No it was that Danny Moore" She whispered conspiratorially, laughing at the look on Shaz's face

"Really ma'am?"

"Yep"

"What were you doing?"

"Touching his privates while he was asleep" She whispered again

"That's terrible ma'am!" Shaz blushed furiously

Alex laughed knowing that Gene was listening, sauntering into the kitchenette, she held her breath as she heard him speaking to Ray

"Drake, a word" He stuck his head into the kitchen "You can bring us a brew an' all"

Hunting for a plate she laid some pink wafers and garibaldi's. Balancing the plate on her good wrist, she kicked open his office door

"Oi watch it" He growled

"Do you want to be wearing your tea? Cos I certainly don't" She snapped back putting the mugs down "What did you want?"

"Close the door"

Alex did as she was told, feeling like she had obey him

"What did you say to Granger?"

"Exactly what happened last night, why? Got a problem?"

"Are you planning on giving my shirt back?" He looked pointedly at her

"Missing it are you?"

"One of my favourites actually" He snapped back "Looks good on you though" He added quietly, so quietly in fact Alex thought she had imagined it

"Gene, about last night…"

"You were out of order" Gene cut her off "I asked you to stay, not touch me up. I wrongly thought I could trust you Alex"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This appeared the other night, demanding to be writter so here it is....Enjoy!

* * *

She looked at him steadily knowing she'd almost certainly ruined everything between them, everything she'd been working towards, considering even

"Well?" He growled

"I…"She faltered knowing she couldn't talk her way out of this one "I've nothing to say Guv except that you could trust me and I've just ruined everything"

He swept his gaze over her face, seeing the tears spring to her eyes, reaching out a hand he was surprised as she leapt up, turned tail and fled from the office

"Alex" He called softly after her "Alex!" He roared, his anger overtaking him as he kicked the wastepaper bin over causing everyone to look up. If he was honest he wasn't angry with her, more at himself for his reaction last night. He was shocked that she could do that though. Truth be told, he'd been awake the moment she touched his shoulder. The feel of her soft hands against his skin would be a memory he'd never forget, he sat back down in his chair reliving the moment she touched his skin….he'd felt like he was on fire, instantly sober and regretting the conversation they'd had in the bar.

Glancing out the window as he heard the outside door to Alex's flat slam shut, he knew he was going to have to go after her. He might not 'do' all the lovey dovey relationship bollocks but he knew when a bird needed to be held and when to leave well alone and right now Alex needed to be held. Whether or not she accepted that fact was a bridge he'd cross if he came to it.

If he looked at his motives carefully he supposed he wanted to hold her more than she'd probably want to be held.

Looking out into the open office, he could see Chris was reading the racing news, Ray had gone back to sleep apparently unbothered by the events of a few minutes ago, only Shaz was watching him with a worried look on her face.

He sighed deeply as she headed towards him

"Guv? Are you okay?" Shaz spoke quietly, her eyes betraying the fact she was worried and nervous at the same time "Is DI Drake okay?" She pressed further, concerned about her friend

"Shut the door" He didn't know whether he meant go away or stay and ask more questions but really he didn't care either way.

"It's none of my business Guv but even you need someone to love. You can't be the Guv, our Guv all the time, there has to be some time for the real you and if DI Drake is that person then you need to take the chance" Shaz stood looking down at her feet aware she'd spoken out of turn and ready for the carpeting that was surely coming her way in a few seconds.

"What did she say about last night" He spoke softly, her previous words still registering in his brain.

Shaz looked up surprised by the gentleness of his voice, she could see he was worried and dare she say it, upset by what seemed to have happened between himself and Alex.

"She said she'd been caught touching Danny Moore inappropriately Guv" Shaz knew this wasn't the time to glide over the truth, something in the way he was sat before her told her there was something more, much more to this than met the eye.

"It wasn't Danny Moore…" He paused rubbing a hand across his face "It was me…I didn't mean to hurt her Shaz"

"What the hell happened Guv?" She spoke before she'd thought about what she wanted to say, one thing Shaz couldn't abide was men who beat up women and DI Drake was her friend

"Alex drove me home last night, made sure I was okay and I repaid her by hurting her" Shaz stayed quiet knowing there was more to this story "I was steaming drunk, asked her to stay, we shared a bed, she touched me and I grabbed her wrist, didn't think I held it that hard" Gene held his head in his hands ashamed to look at Shaz "Oh god" He groaned as he realised something

"Guv?"

"She asked me to let go because I was hurting her…shit" He looked up at Shaz sat in front of him "I've fucked up majorly Shaz, Alex'll never speak to me again"

"Stop there, whiskey won't help you fix this. You're going to have to apologise, beg for DI Drake's forgiveness here" She moved the whiskey out of his reach

"The Manc Lion doesn't apologise"

"You're going to have to Guv, if you want any chance of fixing things with DI Drake" Shaz was firm "Here's DI Drake's spare keys let yourself in and go to her, don't make her come to you. Go now, I'll keep an eye on those two" She nodded her head towards Ray and Chris who by now were both asleep. "I'll call you if there's any trouble" She got up to leave his office "With any luck she'll make you pay for this"

"If anyone asks…"

"You're with the Super" Shaz finished for him

"Right" He followed Shaz out of his office and headed out towards Alex's flat.

Gene stood outside Alex's flat wondering how the hell he was going to fix this mess, he couldn't very well march in and declare the fact he loved her, he couldn't make it out to be all his fault either. It looked like the only way was going to be apologising and possibly begging for her forgiveness.

He opened the door quietly more than aware that he was a target for something being thrown at him.

"Alex?" He called her name softly, receiving no answer he listened for any sign of where she was. He could hear muffled sobs coming from the direction of her bedroom. Pushing open the door to her bedroom he spoke again "Alex? Oh god"

The sight of her curled up on the bed, red in the face as she looked at him almost broke his heart, he crossed to the bed, swiftly kicking off his boots as he sat beside her;

"Come 'ere" He crossed his legs, lifted her into his lap and cradled her against his chest before she could protest "No protests, this is all my fault" He held her tightly as he moved to lean against the wall with her on his lap.

Keeping one arm around her waist he covered her bruised wrist with his other hand, gently smoothing the skin with his thumb.

He loosened his grip as he felt her relax into him rather than half heartedly fighting against him, looking down at her he could see the tears streaming down her face. Gene knew he was weak where she was concerned and even more powerless now she was in his arms, not quite in the way he would have wanted but it was a start.

"Now then Bols, stop all these tears. This isn't the Alex I know. My Alex would have slapped me a few times, screamed at me, thrown something and be trying to kill me for letting myself into her flat" He looked down into her eyes as she looked up at him

"What?" She whispered "Why are you here?"

"To sort this mess out and because I was worried about yer"

"Nothing to sort out, I destroyed your trust in me. All my fault. I understand if you want me off the team and transferred to another station, I wouldn't blame you, after all I assaulted a senior officer, abused my position of responsibility" Alex made to move away from him but he held her fast

"You don't run away this time Alex. I still trust you wi' me life, if anything it should be me sorting this out, starting with an apology" He hooked a finger under her chin turning her head to look at him "Alex look at me. Listen to what I've got to say, then you choose where we go from there okay?"

Alex nodded not trusting herself to speak

"I don't want yer off the team, I want yer by my side everyday. I want to see yer sat in the office every morning, there every time I look up from my desk. I need you as part of my team. Yer bloody important t'me, I wouldn't be able to do this wi'out yer. Last night we were both at fault, I didn't exactly stop yer. T'be 'onest I were awake the moment yer touched me shoulder yet I din't stop yer, I reacted badly terrifying and 'urting yer in the process. What happened has been in me dreams since the week yer arrived but it resulted in me 'urting yer. Christ I'm sorry Alex" He rubbed a hand across his face, unable to believe he'd just told her he dreamed about her.


End file.
